


A What If Scenario

by SoulofHorus



Series: Anime I watch [1]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Has a little of the Manga and Anime mixed in, I also needed to not have this on my mind, I liked the Manga's Ending better, My First Work in This Fandom, Wrote this out of boredom, minor language, so I wrote this, when I have other projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: What if something happens that included both the Manga and the Anime? What if I wrote it? What if I needed more Tatsumi/Mine in my life? What if I just wanted to clear my mind, so I wrote this?Warning: This is not in any particular order. I just wanted to write a small fluff fic.
Relationships: Akame & Leone (Akame ga Kill!), Esdeath/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!) [Minor mention], Mine/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Series: Anime I watch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198079
Kudos: 14





	A What If Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the Manga, and I was happy with the ending. I watched the Anime first though, and the number of differences I saw were... out there. So, I wanted to make something to take my mind off attempting to start another project when I already have three in motion.
> 
> Minor spoilers to the Anime, (literally go watch it), and a mention or two of stuff out of the manga.

_Never did I think that I was going to join up with Night Raid on my first day into town. Not to mention the cast of… colorful characters that would become my friends first, then a family. I mean if you asked me now, I looked up to Bro the most. He has a serious demeanor when the time comes, but he does care. Sis acts in that same manner._

_Lubbock is the epitome of an anti-lady killer since he’s the only one who calls Boss by her name. Mine just takes every opportunity to talk crap about me, and normally I would rise to the bait, but nowadays, my mind is elsewhere. Ever since we lost Sheele, I honestly have started to realize what can happen in a single day. A person you know today could be dead tomorrow._

_Leone is the big sister I always wanted, even though she takes the time to literally shove my face into her chest. I understand, but it is a tad unnecessary and embarrassing. My mind still drifts to Sayo and Ieyasu and how I found them back at Aria’s mansion. I still couldn’t believe it, what they were. Honestly, it was a factor of why I ‘joined’, but I still can’t believe they’re gone. However, Bro would hit me for dwelling on the past..._

_Still, Akame is the one I cannot figure out, and it’s probably for the best that I don’t attempt to figure her out. While I was somewhat weirded out by her way of showing she cared, I know she is just worried about her teammates._

_Everyone here at Night Raid, except me at the current moment, has an Imperial Arms or what is sometimes called a Teigu. While I would like to have one, it seems far out that I could get one. Only 48 Imperial Arms exist and while a Shingu or a lesser Imperial Arms would be helpful, I’ll stick to what I know._

* * *

Tatsumi looked down at the paper in front of him, dated a few weeks ago. Then, he took a look at the sword on his back, Incursio. Bulat entrusted it to him when they fought the Three Beasts. The new Imperial Arms user wished he was stronger when he fought, maybe it would have saved Bro.

Still, he had a long way to go in order for his training to pay off. He could only hold the invisibility for only a few seconds, not to mention the physical afflictions he takes. Akame was oddly through with that, much to Tatsumi’s embarrassment. The only good news with this was the Revolutionary Army had boosted morale as a result.

Even so, the Jaegers were also on the prowl, now that the danger beast crisis passed. “Tatsumi, what are you doing?” Mine asked as he was lounging about. He did just finish training with Akame and he wanted to relax. However, Tatsumi was too busy staring at Mine to respond. “Hey pervert, stop staring!” Tatsumi didn’t notice the flushed look on Mine’s face, but a certain beast-using Imperial Arms user did.

Tatsumi turned and rubbed the back of his neck, shutting his journal. He started keeping one shortly after he joined, with permission from the Boss. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He heard Mine scoff and dismiss him before walking away. Still, Tatsumi was still staring as she went away. When he realized that, he shook his head and grumbled to himself.

“Haha, wow, you have it bad, Tatsumi,” Leone said before he was shoved in between her breasts, like a customary thing she always does.

Out of surprise, he managed to pull back, only because she let him, “What are you talking about, sis?”

She grinned down at him, “Oh, don’t think I can’t see it. You’re making doe-doe eyes at Mine.”

“What? No, I’m not!” Tatsumi denied it immediately.

Leone laughed at him, before wrapping an arm over his shoulder, “Don’t lie to me, Tatsumi. I’ve seen the look you’ve given her. You _like_ her.” Leone leaned close, “but don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.” Leone then licked the shell of his ear.

Tatsumi jumped away from her with a look of horror, “What have I told you about doing that?”

Leone laughed boisterously before gaining a serious glint in her eye, “I’ve told you, Tatsumi, I’ve marked you as mine and when you are ripe, I’ll swoop in and steal you.”

Tatsumi sheepishly laughed but grew very concerned. “Leone, you know that you do not view him in that light,” Akame said, having finished her training for the day.

The lioness grinned, “Oh I know, but it’s just so _easy_ to tease him, Akame.”

“Good, you’re all here,” Najenda, or the Boss, said.

Tatsumi was the first to ask, “What’s with the bag?”

“I’m off to the Revolutionary Army Headquarters to turn in the Imperial Arms from the three Beast, as well as recruit new members to fill out the team. It shouldn’t be more than a few days.” She took out her lighter and lit a cigarette, “Akame, you’re in charge while I’m gone.”

“Alright,” she nodded.

“Hopefully, everything goes smoothly from here. Now that Esdeath is back in the Capitol, we have to tread a little more carefully,” Najenda said as she left earshot of her team of assassins.

* * *

_Well, this could have gone better. Lubbock showed me a poster of a fight challenge thing and since I’m still the newbie of the team, I am to enter this martial arts tournament. It definitely does seem strange, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to practice, plus the money would go towards my village. Word is, General Esdeath is supposed to be there. Time to see what makes this General so terrifying._

* * *

Tatsumi left his journal with Leone, probably a mistake, but he didn’t want to have it fall into enemy hands. He’d rather Leone read it than anyone else in the Capitol Army. Still, the lioness takes every opportunity to tease him about his interest in Mine. He means, sure she’s pretty, smart, deadly with Pumpkin, and all-around dece-

Shaking his head, he entered the Capitol Coliseum after the previous match of a knight fighting with an ax and samurai fighting with a katana. Albeit, they were keeping up with each other, but General Esdeath seemed bored out of her mind. She was not at all interested in these two.

“What do you think of the competitors, General?” Run, General Esdeath’s second in command asked.

Yawning, “They are nothing but pathetic rabble floundering through a street fight. I seriously doubt we will find anyone capable of wielding an Imperial Arms.”

Wave, one of the Jaegers, declared the victor of the previous match, “The winner is Nobunaga!”

Run had clarified, “This next match is the final match of the day.” Upon further inspection, he looked to see Tatsumi, “That one is definitely young, most likely younger than anyone who participated.” This had the General’s interest, but only just.

Both Tatsumi and his opponent stood opposite of each other as Wave introduced them, “On my left, is Kalbi the Butcher!” Cheers and applause rang out. “To my right, is Tatsumi the Blacksmith!” Again, more cheers.

Tatsumi knew that he could take this guy, already knowing that this guy couldn’t wield an Imperial Arms. Kalbi may have intimidated him a few months back, he knows that size does not mean everything. This guy was nothing to the Three Beasts, he won’t need Incursio for this. Even if he did, he wouldn’t use it. Incursio is too well known for being with Night Raid.

Lubbock and Leone were in the audience cheering him on. That was when Wave started the fight.

**…**

Well, the fight was an upset for Kalbi, as he got his ass handed to him by Tatsumi. It only took a few moves and some powerful hits. However, this caught the attention of the General. If anything could describe what just happened, it would be ‘love at first fight’.

Once Tatsumi realized that the crowd was cheering _for_ him, he adopted an embarrassed face, because he’s never been thrust into the spotlight before, at least, not to this degree. “This is awesome!”

Once Wave declared Tatsumi the winner, Esdeath felt her heart beating out of her chest. Such an innocent face, and he was all hers. As she descended the stairs, Tatsumi quickly morphed into concern, since there could be a small caveat to this tournament: Having to fight the General to see how he compared. Thankfully, that was not the case, but it did not help the fact that she stood directly across from him, imposing stance and all. Tatsumi could feel the unbridling killing intent, and that’s when she was calm.

“Tatsumi, is it? That’s a lovely name,” she said in a soft voice, one that Tatsumi did not expect the General to adopt.

“Um, thank you.” _This is Esdeath, the one that everyone talks about._ His mind flashed to a smiling Bulat, but quickly composed himself before anyone noticed he was fuming.

“You’ve put on an impressive show, taking on someone three times your size. Now, for your reward,” Esdeath said reaching into her breast pocket.

_“Well, money is still money, no matter how you get it.”_

However, when Esdeath reached around his neck and Tatsumi heard a _click_ he knew something was wrong; especially when Esdeath got uncomfortably close with a small blush on her face, “Starting today, you belong to me.” _Wait, what?!_

“W-Wait a sec-”

“Let’s go back to the palace, you’ll be more comfortable there,” The General said dragging the chain that was around Tatsumi’s neck, resulting in him stumbling in his steps.

“Wait! Stop it!” Tatsumi tried to protest, but Esdeath was not having it. 

“Be a good boy, okay?” She reached one arm under his chest and her other hand descended on his neck, on a pressure point. It all happened so fast, Tatsumi didn’t have a chance to even respond. His consciousness faded and he was out like a light.

Esdeath leaned down and caught his now limp body. “We’ll have plenty of time to ourselves in my room, just the two of us,” she whispered to Tatsumi and placed a kiss on his temple. 

Back in the stands, Lubbock and Leone shared a look that expressed everything it needed to. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

Back at Night Raid’s hideout, Akame looked at Mine, Lubbock, and Leone, “So what happened?”

Lubbock was the first to respond, “Tatsumi entered a martial arts tournament by my recommendation for money so he could send it back to his village.”

“What we didn’t expect was Esdeath to place a chain around his neck and then knock him out. Last we saw, she was dragging him to the palace,” Leone finished.

“Has Esdeath figured out if he’s a member of Night Raid?” Mine asked with her arms crossed. She had to admit, she was actually worried about him but not to the level Akame was currently expressing.

“50/50 shot, all things considered,” Lubbock said.

“Tatsumi,” Akame whispered, remembering the promise he made her. _“I won’t die or make you sad.”_

Mine looked at Akame, who was clenching her hands on the table, “Please don’t say something idiotic and suggest we go rescue him.” Still, she wanted to do the same thing, having only just started catching feelings for him. Ever since Sheele and Bulat died, Tatsumi's emerald eyes have gained something that they should have never gained: weariness. He was tired of friends dying.

“First, we should move deeper into the mountains, that way, we’re out of sight,” Akame said.

Leone agreed to the idea, but Lubbock still had one concern, “What about Tatsumi? I know you wouldn’t run in there without a plan, Akame, but-”

"No, I understand. I won’t go charging in without a plan, but Tatsumi is still apart of this team, do _whatever_ it takes to get him back!” Akame said with fierce determination.

“Right,” the three of them chorused.

* * *

Turns out, they did not have to do much to rescue him, considering he washed up along a riverbed as Incursio faded from his body. Akame was quick to dispatch the danger beast that was on the prowl. “Tatsumi!”

“Akame?” Tatsumi looked up with weary eyes, “Oh you’re a sight for sore eyes.” This brought a small blush to Akame’s face. Tatsumi just had a dopey smile on his face, along with a sigh of relief. He coughed once more, and blood flowed out of his mouth. That Grand Fall from Wave really did a number. 

“I told you I would look out for you,” Akame let a rare small genuine smile for him as she reached down to support him.

Lubbock had come out of nowhere and grabbed both of them, “Come on you two, we gotta get back to base."

Along the way, Akame whispered in his ear once Lubbock was done explaining his masculine problems, “Don’t listen to him, he was worried about you the whole time. He faults himself since he recommended the poster to you.”

“I know, but he didn’t mean any harm,” Tatsumi said. _Night Raid was more of a home than the Capitol._

“So, Akame?” Tatsumi asked, he was more delirious at this point, so he was bound to slip up.

“Yes, Tatsumi?”

“How’s Mine?” he asked, which made the red-eyed assassin pause in her tracks for a split second. _Oh my, Leone was right._

“She’s fine, was complaining about saving you the whole time,” Akame answered, and to her credit, Mine was complaining the whole time, but that only asserted Akame’s prediction that she likes Tatsumi. That, and Leone let her in that tidbit.

“Alright,” he responded as they arrived at the Mountain hideout.

* * *

Mine was running hard and fast from Seryu’s suicide bomb, but she knew that she wasn’t going to outrun it. The explosive radius was too great for her to outrun. With Pumpkin overheated, she kneeled to the floor and began to accept her fate.

_BOOM!_

The blast has begun and Mine had some regrets that she was going to die with. She was ready to die in the name of Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army, but those regrets were going to follow her into the afterlife.

At least, that was what she thought when she opened her eyes again to see Incursio which meant… “Tatsumi?” Mine had tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

“I wasn’t strong enough when we lost Bro. I wasn’t fast enough when we lost Chelsea, but this time, I was fast enough to save you. I won’t lose anyone else,” Tatsumi declared whilst pulling Mine subtly closer. Incursio faded from his body as he looked at how battered Mine was. “Damn, she did a number on you.”

“Tatsumi…”

“Don’t worry about it, but hey, at least your advice actually worked this time. It seems your bullcrap is rubbing off on me.”

As instinctive as breathing, she snapped a response, “Oh shut it, asshole.”

Tatsumi chuckled, “There’s the Mine that we all know and love.”

* * *

_Ever since I saved Mine from Seryu’s suicide bomb, she’s been acting… different towards me, and I honestly don’t know how to feel about it. Since the minister of the Path to Peace had said we should “confess our love” to one another, we’ve been pretty awkward._

_It made it worse when Mine had asked if she had gotten her makeup off that one time in Kyoroch and I flushed bright red, then she asked why I was so red, then she got red, then accused me of thinking about it. Which is untrue, by the way. I didn’t think of it until she brought it up._

_To be fair, it never crossed my mind, but when she brought it up, I never thought much about it, but I’ve been starting to. Honestly, I want to curse myself for it, but something about it just feels so_ right _._

_It only gets weirder from here, she usually sits next to me during the times we sit at the table. She even offered to let me have some of her strawberry parfait, which Susanoo had made. Like come on, that guy may be an organic Imperial Arms, but he is a maid, a brother, and an OCD neat freak, but damn he can kick ass._

_Not to mention that Mine has not insulted me as much, because Chelsea took that role. I have to admit it is hilarious to watch her get under Mine’s skin like that, something I could only dream of._

Tatsumi’s pen hovered over the page as he thought about what to write since he went off on a minor tangent. Then, he remembered...

_Still, back to Mine-_

**...**

“What are you doing?” a voice asked behind him. Tatsumi slammed the journal shut and turned around to see Mine glaring down at him.

“N-Nothing Mine, just writing down what happened over the past few weeks,” Tatsumi defended, which was true, as a lot did happen over the past month. From getting two new teammates, a new base, and intense training, Tatsumi has felt more powerful than he’s ever felt before. Even Incursio evolved once.

The girl in pink sighed, “What’s troubling you?”

Now, this took Tatsumi by surprise, “Okay… who are you and what have you done with the real Mine?”

“Ugh, I’m right here idiot, I’m still me,” Mine said, crossing her arm, a light blush coating her cheeks.

“I’m alright, I guess. The last month has been quite a trip, hasn’t it?” Tatsumi asked, and when he didn’t get a response, he looked over to the pinkette, eyebrow raised. “Mine?”

Mine looked distracted, and Tatsumi waved a hand in front of her face. When that didn’t get her attention, he slowly leaned in, wondering what it was going to take for her to notice him, or at least respond.

What he _didn’t_ expect was for Mine to lean forward and capture his lips with hers. Mine let out what sounded like a sigh full of relief and she titled her head and _oh_ did it spur Tatsumi. The journal was forgotten for the time being and the two of them engaged in a heated makeout session.

Unbeknownst to them, Leone and Akame were watching from the treeline. “Holy shit, go on Tatsumi!” she whispered aloud. Akame had a satisfied smile. She may or may not have let Mine know that he asked about her when they were coming back. It made Mine flush to match her color scheme.

Mine seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away abruptly. She stuttered out an excuse and left, leaving a very confused and aroused Tatsumi behind. Still, his eyes followed her and it made him wonder how long she has felt like this.

At least now, he knows how he’s feeling towards her. His hands went to his lips, which felt like they were still vibrating from her. He never felt so electrified before, not even in Incursio. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. He opened up his journal again started writing from where he left off. His mind was now coming up with all sorts of possibilities.

_Still, back to Mine, she just did the craziest thing ever, much to my disbelief..._


End file.
